


Сбитый прицел запечатления

by megmeg_aka_meg



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megmeg_aka_meg/pseuds/megmeg_aka_meg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Еще один взгляд на проблему запечатления. Очень неоднозначный. Действие начинается в ночь родов Беллы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сбитый прицел запечатления

Сбитый прицел запечатления

Пролог

Отлично. Самое время для удара. Я подался вперед, и огонь начал преображать меня по мере того, как тяга к чудовищу росла. Она была сильнее, чем все предыдущие, и очень напоминала приказ альфы: раздавила бы меня, если бы я не подчинился.  
На сей раз я хотел подчиниться.  
…  
Дрожь как рукой сняло; невиданной силы жар охватил меня, но то был не огонь.  
То было свечение.  
Внутри все словно сошло с рельс, когда я уставился на фарфоровое личико …: кто-то молниеносными движениями перерезал нити, удерживающие мою жизнь, как связку воздушных шариков. Чик-чик-чик: все, что делало меня собой – любовь к мертвой девушке наверху, любовь к отцу, преданность новой стае, любовь к прежним братьям, ненависть к врагам и самому себе – отделилось и улетело в небо.  
Но я не улетел. Теперь меня удерживала новая нить.  
Не одна, а миллион нитей, нет – стальных тросов. Миллион стальных тросов привязали меня к единственному центру Вселенной.  
Я понял, каково это, когда мир вращается вокруг одной точки. Прежде симметрия Вселенной была мне неподвластна, а теперь я увидел, что она очень проста.  
Отныне на земле меня удерживала вовсе не сила притяжения. ©

 

Глава 1

И даже новый звук, донесшийся со второго этажа, неистовый стук преображающегося сердца, не мог отвлечь меня от ужаса осознания того, что же со мной произошло.  
Белобрысая вскочила, сделала шаг назад. Свободной от ребенка рукой провела перед собой, как будто попыталась убрать невидимую ей паутину перед глазами.  
\- Волк! – голос Розали звучал непривычно глухо и хрипло. – Выключи это!  
Я все еще не верил в то, что это происходит на самом деле. Где тот кретин, который пытался разобраться в легендах моего племени? Черт, а она-то как поняла, что происходит?  
\- Что ты чувствуешь? – выдохнул я, рот пересох, и мне казалось, что умереть от этой жажды – самое прекрасное, что может быть, что может избавить меня от всего.  
Розали жадно оглядывала гостиную, явно надеясь сосредоточиться на чем-либо кроме моих глаз. Но каждый раз натыкалась на мой взгляд и делала маленький шажок вперед, ко мне.  
\- Не приближайся, - прошептал я в надежде, что это просто ошибка. Что я просто устал и не выспался, и мое воображение сыграло со мной злую шутку.  
\- Не могу, - услышал я тихий шепот в ответ и сделал маленький шаг навстречу. Моя кожа горела, я провел рукой по груди, пытаясь избавиться от этого ощущения. И тут я заметил, что Розали жадно, с каким-то животным интересом следила за движением моей руки. Черт! Меня должно было вытошнить, но мое тело только пустило электрический разряд туда, где черные глаза Розали пытались прожечь на мне одежду.  
\- Мне не по себе, когда ты так смотришь на меня, - надо вернуть всему хоть какой-то порядок. Рациональность. Рассудочность. Кровь стучала в ушах, мешая сосредоточиться на чем-либо. Я снова делаю шаг к ней, уже почти не пытаясь противостоять этому. Мой нос привычно морщится от трупной вони вампира. Нелепость. Сегодня этот смрад мне не кажется таким ужасным. Не веря себе, я втягиваю воздух носом в жалкой попытке разобраться, может, это ошибка? Мое тело дает мне четко понять, что никакой ошибки нет. Удушливая вонь заставляет дрожать мои руки. Не от ненависти, от желания потрогать.  
Розали делает еще шаг ко мне. Теперь, если кто-то из нас поднимет руку, легко сможет прикоснуться. Ее носик тоже привычно морщится, и я вижу в ее глазах растерянность.  
Детский крик заставил нас отпрыгнуть друг от друга и с недоумением уставиться на источник звука. Черт, похоже, мы оба забыли, что мы все здесь делаем этой страшной ночью.  
Розали прижала ребенка к себе, поглаживая по спинке рукой.  
\- Джейкоб, что происходит? Это то, о чем я подумала? – она уже знает, что ответ ей не понравится, но все еще надеется на чудо. Хотя самое главное чудо уже произошло. Не в силах противостоять мощному притяжению, я почти вплотную подхожу к ней, делая вид, что хочу погладить ребенка по спинке, как она. Мир, в котором я жил до сих пор, рушится в тот момент, когда наши руки соприкасаются. Единственное, что не дает нам начать срывать одежду друг с друга, это ребенок у нее на руках.  
\- Не знаю, белобрысая, что ты имеешь в виду, но положи уже ребенка куда-нибудь, пусть поспит, - мой голос выдает меня, я слишком стараюсь говорить небрежно. Руки дрожат еще сильней.  
\- Ты… ты запечатлелся на меня? – сглатывая, хрипло спрашивает она. Я не могу ответить, она так близко, но маленький монстр все еще между нами. Собрав остатки воли, я киваю.  
\- Разве я тоже должна была в ответ запечатлеться на тебя? – мой отключающийся мозг несколько раз прокручивает эту странную фразу. О чем она? О чем она? Запечатлеться на меня?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – мои руки тянутся, чтобы прикоснуться к ней.  
\- Что ты со мной сделал? Почему меня тянет к тебе? Я не хочу этого! Отключи! – ее голос становится капризным. Наверное, если бы она могла бы, она бы заплакала.  
Я беру ее свободную руку и сжимаю кисть своей.  
\- Я бы сам хотел это отключить, - моя вторая рука тянется к ее виску, чтобы провести, наконец-то, пальцем по этой сладкой линии края волос и упереться в изящное фарфоровое ушко. Она делает очень странное движение, как будто одновременно пытаясь отстраниться и прильнуть. – Это невозможно, крошка.  
Она надувает губки, словно собираясь фыркнуть, ловит мой взгляд, направленный на ее рот, и нервно дергается. Из пледа и подушек мы молниеносно сооружаем некое подобие гнезда для ребенка. Перед тем, как положить туда это странное создание, Розали медлит. Мы оба понимаем, что в тот момент, когда ребенок перестанет нам мешать, ничто на свете не сможет остановить нас. Пути назад не будет.  
\- Положи, Розали, тянуть время бесполезно. Если ты чувствуешь хотя бы сотую долю того, что я.  
Она смотрела мне в глаза, все еще прижимая девочку к себе. Напрасно, дорогая. Сейчас не время для попыток проанализировать ситуацию, хотя, они всегда говорили, что у них мозги работают по-другому. Могут сразу о разных вещах думать. Вот сейчас и увидим. Я отдавал себе отчет, что стоит ей положить ребенка, и я накинусь на нее, не в силах больше сдерживаться. И я точно был уверен, что она это знает. Вот она – магия запечатления. У нас одна кожа на двоих. Или это какое-то странное запечатление?  
\- Но я… не люблю тебя, - все еще прижимая девочку к себе, шепчет Розали.  
\- Чего уж там, дорогая. Мы ведь почти ненавидим друг друга.  
\- Тогда как…  
\- Не знаю… Значит ты тоже почувствовала это? Давай, клади уже ребенка!  
Розали медленно положила маленького монстра в гнездышко, глядя мне в глаза. Выпрямилась. Отсутствие преграды провоцировало нас, но и заставляло проявлять осторожность. Мы могли быть опасны друг для друга. А вот слова были уже лишними.  
То, что я чувствовал… Это не было просто животной похотью. Это было безрассудным желанием объединить центры наших Вселенных, чтобы найти равновесие. Потому что иначе жизнь твоя будет висеть на самом кончике маятника часов, которые пошли вразнос. Мне надо было чувствовать, что центр моей Вселенной - это центр только моей Вселенной. В себе, себя в нем, слиться, стать им. И тот факт, что им по воле какой-то странной ошибки судьбы стала холодная пиявка... совершенно не смущал. Это не могло быть и не было препятствием для меня.  
Осторожные шаги навстречу друг другу. Я протягиваю руку, чтобы потрогать ее лицо, не в силах только смотреть. Но она поднимает свою руку навстречу, наши пальцы сцепляются. Мы замираем на несколько мгновений. Удивительная вещь – воспитание. Мы так и не смогли поддаться инстинктам полностью. Мы все еще пытались контролировать происходящее. Первым, разумеется, не выдержал я. Я потянул ее руку к своему лицу, поцеловал ее, как истинный джентльмен, она расслабилась было, но тут мой язык скользнул между губ, и я неторопливо провел им по тыльной стороне ладони, под большим пальцем, развернул к себе предплечье нежной внутренней стороной и довел движение до ямки в сгибе локтя, которую я уже откровенно посасывал. Все это время я не отрывал от нее глаз. Ха! Моя каменная кроха начала странно подрагивать. Я с трудом оторвался от ее кожи. Жаль, что дальше был рукав.  
Почему я постеснялся сорвать с нее одежду? По-моему я хотел растянуть удовольствие. Или получить удовольствие? Или доставить удовольствие? Или удовлетворение? В прошлой жизни, еще утром, меня бы вывернуло на нее от ужасного запаха, который теперь с каждой секундой мне казался все приятней и чувственней.  
\- Я думала, ты девственник, - пискнула она. То ли пытаясь защититься от самой себя, то ли надеясь остудить меня. Ну что за лепет!  
\- Роуз, детка, - прошептал я ей на ухо, - ты всерьез думаешь, что в нашем положении имеет значение прошлый опыт?  
Мои губы касались ее уха, и она потянулась к ним ближе, плотнее прижимаясь ко мне. Я пососал мочку ее уха, передвинулся на щеку, языком изучал линию челюсти, губами старался вобрать в себя подбородок. Она жадно приоткрыла рот.  
\- Судьба моя, я не уверен, что доверяю твоим зубкам, - когда она подняла взгляд на меня, ее глаза были черными и как будто заплаканными. Она оглянулась, метнулась на кухню, вернулась со стаканом воды. Прополоскала рот и провела языком по моим губам. Остатки яда вызвали жжение на нежной коже, но подействовали как масло на огонь. Я лизнул ее язык раз, другой, всосал его, наслаждаясь вкусом. Мы оба поняли это. Препятствий больше нет. Наше прошлое, воспитание, кто мы есть в этом мире – ничто больше не может перевесить чашу весов, на которой оказалось наше противоестественное, но такое искреннее влечение.  
Мы облизывали друг друга, целовали, плавно смещаясь к одежде. Первому одежда помешала мне. Мой язык уже был в ложбинке между ее грудей, но никак не мог проскользнуть дальше. Не отрываясь от нее, я схватил за края ворот ее блузки. В глубине меня, там, где живот переходит в бедра, родилась вибрация, нараставшая по пути наверх, вырвавшись из глотки звериным рычанием. Ткань разошлась в моих пальцах, так что я даже не заметил этого. Все, о чем сейчас мечтал мой пораженный новой болезнью мозг – это впиться в ее сосок. Ммм… Я вспомнил попытки Беллы описать запах вампиров названиями цветов и пряностей. Я снова и снова глотал слюну со вкусом Розали. Моя Вселенная по имени Розали пахнет лавандой. И немного розмарином. Мозг приятно отключался, отдавая тело в руки инстинктам.  
Где-то в мире, исключенном нами из нашей почти слившейся Вселенной, что-то двигалось, кричало. Все это было неважно. Еще несколько минут… секунд… и я окажусь в равновесии с моим новым миром. Руки Роуз на моих плечах, груди, спине ощущались как прибой блаженства. Волна удовольствия накатывала… отползала обессиленная… накатывала, став чуть сильней… отползала. 

Глава 2

Жесткие когти забытого мира впились в меня, отдирая от моего смысла. От моей Розали. Кровь застучала в ушах, но я все-таки услышал этот визг, срывающийся в ультразвук:  
\- Что здесь происходит?! Вы что – совсем охренели?! Я на ваше рычание бежала, уверенная, что вы поубиваете сейчас друг друга. Но уж лучше бы поубивали!  
Я с трудом возвращался в этот мир, казавшийся теперь совершенно ненужным. Между мной и моей Роуз отчаянно прыгала Элис, все еще пытаясь нас развести своими руками подальше друг от друга.  
Мы с Розали смотрели друг другу в глаза, и это не помогало сосредоточиться на том, что пыталась сообщить нам Элис. Внезапно я потерял зрительный контакт. Это заставило меня немного выйти назад в действительность. Я потряс головой, сфокусировал зрение и понял, что между нами стояла Элис на стуле, следя за тем, чтобы мы не встречались глазами.  
\- Кто может объяснить мне, что тут у вас происходит?  
Хороший вопрос. Судя по всему, все то время, что я не буду держать мою Роуз в объятиях, мне придется постоянно отвечать на него. Ну что же, Элис – не худший вариант для тренировки.  
\- Мы запечатлились, - я попытался говорить нейтрально.  
\- Ты запечатлился на Роуз?  
\- Нет, Элис. Мы запечатлелись друг на друга.  
Элис глупо улыбалась.  
\- Роуз? – видимо, решив, что от тупого оборотня ничего путного не добьется, она атаковала сестру.  
\- Наверное, это так и называется, - буркнула Роуз.  
\- Но ведь запечатление – это для выбора оптимального генного сочетания! Встроенная в хромосомы оборотней евгеническая программа?  
\- Я бы…, - начал я, но неожиданно Розали перебила меня.  
\- Мы бы, - улыбнулась мне и продолжила, - хотели бы услышать мнение Карлайла на этот счет.  
Черт, она теперь читает мои мысли? Или мы теперь думаем одинаково?  
Элис сникла, села на стул.  
\- Я пыталась увидеть будущее Беллы. В тот момент, когда ее сердце снова начало биться самостоятельно, я увидела ее новую жизнь, все ярче и четче с каждой секундой. Ее жизнь затейливо переплеталась с жизнью нашей семьи. И тут я поняла, что я совершенно не вижу тебя, Розали. Ты как будто исчезла из жизни семьи. Разумеется, я сразу постаралась разглядеть будущее Эммета. Но оно тоже почти не видно. А потом я вспомнила ненависть Джейкоба к ребенку Беллы, к тебе, Роуз, и услышала это жуткое рычание. Я была уверена, что найду Джейка рядом с вашими телами. И что я вижу? Ребята, я, конечно, не могу почувствовать себя запечатленной. Но, может, вы могли попытаться как-то сдерживаться? Розали, а что нам делать с Эмметом?  
Все это время мы стояли молча, глядя в разные стороны. Черт, я хотел обратно, в мою личную Вселенную, лишенную проблем. Туда, где мой язык все еще чувствовал вкус соска Розали. Последние фразы Элис окатили меня ледяной водой. Попытаться сдерживаться. Это возможно? Мы ведь сдерживались даже до прихода Элис. Да, наверное, с этим можно справиться. А вот второй вопрос…  
Я решился поймать взгляд Розали. Она была в ужасе. Ну да, я мог очень хорошо понять ее. Я запечатлелся на нее, но любил-то все так же Беллу. Мне было все так же больно думать о ней, лежащей в объятиях ее кровососа, я все так же готов был восхищаться каждым ее жестом, улыбкой. Просто она осталась за воротами моей новой Вселенной. Параллельные миры. Равновесие моего мира уже не зависело от наличия Беллы в нем. Но, вынужденный возвращаться в обычный мир, я каждый раз прокляну судьбу.  
Но Белла никогда не была моей. Секунды обладания ей перед битвой ничто по сравнению с почти столетием семейной жизни Роуз и Эммета. Разве он сможет это пережить? Лея не смогла. А Розали? Ведь она тоже любит его. И видеть его страдания…  
Я уже видел решение этих проблем. Мы можем попытаться не возвращаться в этот мир. Зачем он нам?  
Вдруг заплакал ребенок. Мы с Роуз с удивлением посмотрели на него. А Элис снова принялась рвать и метать:  
\- Роуз, ты кормила малышку?  
Розали изумленно уставилась на Элис, видимо, пытаясь понять вопрос.  
\- Черт! Розали! Ты сама попросила дать ребенка тебе, а потом из-за какого-то запечатления забыла о девочке!  
Я сжал голову руками, крепко зажмурившись. Нам не нужен этот мир, но мы нужны ему. Закрыть ворота навсегда не удастся.  
Розали застонала, и я увидел, что она в точности повторила этот жест. Мне стало страшно. Я видел запечатленных в резервации, но еще никогда это не было так… Страшно. Безысходно. Навечно. Взаимно.  
Я вспомнил утренние попытки запечатления, пока я гулял по городскому парку, жадно вглядываясь в лица девчонок. Где эта магия? Где это волшебство? Почему это стало приговором к пожизненному заключению? Хуже! Тысячи лет расстрела…  
Я почувствовал прикосновение Розали к моей руке. Оказывается, за всеми этими мучительными размышлениями мы незаметно приближались друг к другу. Стоило нам почувствовать друг друга, и снова этот мир отступил от нас. Я смог придумать только один способ закрыть ворота между мирами и наклонился к губам Розали.  
\- Ебаный в рот! – мы вздрогнули и прижались друг к другу, ища поддержки. Мы не были готовы к встрече с Эмметом. Мы никогда не будем готовы к этому. Розали никогда не будет готова. Судя по рассказам, у вампиров все чувства застывают. Ее любовь к Эммету будет вечной. Как и его любовь к ней. Но пока мы прикасаемся друг к другу, видим друг друга, нами управляет только желание снова оказаться в нашей Вселенной. Оставив Эммета снаружи.  
\- Расцепитесь, наконец, - злобно прошипела нам Элис, бросаясь ему навстречу. Следом за Эмметом в дом вбежал Джаспер с совершенно диким взглядом. Бедный, как его еще не разорвало накалом эмоций? Хорош, вояка, сразу правильно оценил обстановку! Эммет впивался в нас взглядом, но ярость в его глазах немного утихла. Мы одновременно перевели дыхание. Ха! Моя вампирочка иногда так по-человечески делает некоторые вещи, я снова потянулся к ней, но Элис снова метнулась по гостиной, схватила новорожденную на руки, встала между нами:  
\- Мальчики! Смотрите, кто у нас родился, - заворковала она, незаметно пресекая наши попытки сблизиться хоть на дюйм. – Это Ренесми! А Белла… начала преображаться.  
По лицам Джаспера и Эммета было хорошо видно, что закутанное в одеяло чудо интересует их меньше всего. Видимо, Джаспер все это время очень старался. Потому что Эммет смог, наконец, вдохнуть и задать вопрос. С момента появления в гостиной он, почти не отрываясь, смотрел в глаза Розали, и она не смела отвести их. На доли секунды он поглядывал на меня, но возвращался к ней. К любимой. Получая в ответ лишь изматывающий ужас в ее глазах.  
\- Роуз, - мы все не узнали его голос. Черт! Больше всего на свете мне хотелось быть его другом, способным поддержать его. Он так был достоин их любви…  
\- Роуз, что происходит? Почему ты…, - его голос совсем по-человечески сорвался. Он сглотнул, но упрямо продолжил, - почему ты целовалась с ним? – я сразу простил небрежный жест в мою сторону. Черт! Лучше уж быть на его месте, чем на моем. На месте виновника его горя, не властного больше над собственной судьбой. – Почему на тебе порвана одежда? – Черт! Я совсем забыл об этом!  
Розали все еще не могла оторваться от его глаз. Продолжаем тренироваться:  
\- Эммет! Мы запечатлелись друг на друга.  
Я впервые не смог разглядеть молниеносное движение вампира. Я еще не договорил, а его палец упирался мне в живот, явно собираясь выпустить мне кишки наружу. Я бы и не против умереть, да Роуз этого не переживет. Как бы дожить до конца объяснения? Я умоляюще повернулся к Элис и Джасперу.  
\- Эммет, стой! Это правда! Убьешь его, умрет и она! – колокольчики в голосе Элис напоминали уже не о летнем дне, а о похоронах зимой.  
Эммет поднял больные глаза на меня.  
\- Чувак, я хотел бы умереть, но тебя это не спасет, - пробормотал я, отводя взгляд.  
Эммет вскинул кулак, удержал его прямо перед моим лицом. Его рука задрожала, кулак разжался.  
\- Теперь ты любишь его? – Эммет смотрел на Розали, а пальцем снова обидно давил мне в живот.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Эммет…, - по-моему, она плакала.  
\- Тогда почему?.. – уже не сдерживаясь, вскричал он.  
\- Без него я не могу. Прости.  
Снова заплакал ребенок.  
Эммет обвел всех нас ненавидящим взглядом, взял ребенка из рук Элис. Неожиданно нежно всмотрелся в личико новорожденной.  
\- Все бросили тебя, кроха? Так долго ждали, а теперь бросили. Не волнуйся, дядя Эммет никуда не денется. Его тоже все бросили. Не плачь. Пойдем, посмотрим, что тебя заинтересует на кухне.  
Он еще раз зло вскинул подбородок, как будто пытаясь убить нас взглядом.  
\- Нелюди! – рявкнул он и вышел из гостиной.  
Эта странная характеристика в наш адрес настолько поразила всех, что мы, как придурки, начали улыбаться. Элис усмехнулась. Джаспер немного расслабился и засмеялся. Смех Роуз почти сразу перерос в истерику. Вот уж не думал, что с вампирами такое может быть. Я начал успокаивать ее. Еще через пару минут на нас наорали уже Элис с Джаспером. А я вдруг понял, что новая жизнь, какой бы ужасной она не была, терпима, пока я прикасаюсь хоть кончиком пальца к моей Вселенной. Если бы я мог никогда не отпускать ее от себя, то это почти счастье, в отличие от агонии последних месяцев.  
Не жизнь. Ее суррогат. Но, может, и лучше, чем смерть. Повод попробовать существовать дальше.

 

Глава 3

Взявшись за руки, мы целеустремленно топали вглубь леса. Подальше от дома. После бесконечных упреков в несдержанности, вежливых покашливаний, сломанной Эмметом мебели мы поняли, что оставаться в этом мире дальше мы не хотим, а вернуться в нашу Вселенную нам не удастся, пока мы находимся в зоне слышимости от дома. Промямлив тем, кто был в доме, что мы хотели бы поохотиться, мы выскочили за двери.  
Розали злобно шипела что-то о скорости улитки.  
\- Дорогая, но если я обращусь в волка, чтобы бежать с тобой на равных, тебя будет душить запах псины. Потерпи, - я сжал ее ладонь.  
\- А ты, оказывается, можешь быть заботливым? – она игриво ухмыльнулась.  
\- Может, уже хватит? Они ведь отсюда уже нас не услышат?  
\- Не должны, но Эдвард по-моему, еще может прочитать мысли.  
Я резко остановился, схватив Розали за талию.  
\- За ним должок! Пусть только попробует сунуться!  
Вот он. Момент, когда нас больше ничто не может оторвать друг от друга. Я прижал Розали к ближайшему дереву. Черт, вот это проблема! Чтобы снять одежду, мне придется хоть на мгновение отстраниться от нее. А чтобы не отстраняться, мне придется оставаться в одежде. Я простонал, ощущая ее всем телом. Щиколотками, коленями, бедрами, моим возбуждением, которого я сегодня впервые не стеснялся, животом, солнечным сплетением, грудью. Даже шеей, которой я пытался обвиться вокруг нее.  
Розали застонала. Я не мог видеть ничего, кроме ее глаз. Будь мы влюбленной парой, самое время окунуться в поцелуи, плавно превращающиеся из целомудренных в многообещающие. Мы не влюбленные. Нам не нужна прелюдия. Мы просто хотим, наконец-то, исправить наши Вселенные после большого взрыва, слить их воедино, чтобы почувствовать удовлетворение от этого, а не от любви. Поэтому меня так обрадовало, что Розали первая догадалась, что надо делать. Она положила свой пальчик в вырез моей футболки, легко поцеловала меня, и провела опасным ноготком от ворота до промежности. Я вздрогнул, когда ее ноготь резал мои боксеры, но разве я мог ей не доверять? Ее блузка уже была испорчена. Мои пальцы на долю секунды задержались на бюстгальтере, сорвали с нее остатки одежды выше талии. Божественный аромат, все еще немного приглушенный джинсами и трусиками, дразнил с каждым мгновением все больше. Мне становилось страшно, насколько сильным было мое желание взять ее. Как будто я до этого помнил, что что-то нам может помешать, а теперь, зная, что никаких преград больше нет, я был в каком-то ужасе от собственного тела. Розали понимающе улыбнулась мне:  
\- Пытаешься сопротивляться?  
И я понял, что это бессмысленно, что на это меня обрекли гены моих предков, в чем-то допустившие ошибку. Неважно, почему я здесь. Неважно, почему это случилось. Важно теперь только то, что иначе нельзя. Легкое движение моей руки, и мы обнажены оба.  
Кто придумал нелепое слово «секс»? Еще более ужасное «заниматься любовью»?  
Слиться, чтобы стать друг другом. Это не про тела. И не про души, потому что наши души оставались с нашими любимыми. Это про наши Вселенные. Мы – демиурги, сплавляющие наши миры в экстазе нашей похоти.  
Не было правил. Я резко развернул Розали спиной к себе, чтобы всей грудью ощутить ее столь необходимое мне тело, а руками снова и снова трогал ее соски, словно не веря, что именно мне доверили сжимать их кончиками пальцев. И каждый раз проводить рукой все ниже. Не боясь получить отпор. Поддразнивая, чтобы еще раз вдохнуть густеющий запах ее желания. Наконец, Роуз была полностью обнажена.  
Она тоже не желала тратить времени зря. Ее точеная попка уперлась в мой член, заставляя мои колени дрожать. Я с ужасом думал о том, что ее тело могло бы быть теплым, или даже горячим. Моя Роуз спасала меня сейчас от того, чтобы вспыхнуть. Она провела рукой по атласной коже своей ягодицы, схватила мой член. Несколько раз прошлась плотно сжатыми пальчиками по всей моей длине так, что я начал поскуливать. Выгнулась еще сильней и направила меня своей рукой прямо в себя. Мои легкие пытались оповестить этот мир обо мне и о том, где я сейчас, но раскаленный воздух душил. Разгоряченным потным лбом я уткнулся моей ледяной девочке между лопаток. Стон. Чей? С первого же движения мы нашли наш темп. Не страсть. Хуже. Мои руки сплелись с ее. Пальцы в замке. Мы заперты сейчас в наших мирах, которые уже через мгновение станут одним миром. Как странно. Мы настолько слаженно двигались, что становилось жутко. Никто не задавал темп, не решал, каким будет следующее движение. Это был действительно не секс, как я его видел глазами стаи, читал в потрепанных журналах. Акт абсолютного единения. Не душ и не тел. Нас. И даже разрядка была не столь желанна, как это чувство, что мы наконец-то вместе. Но инструментом было тело. Поэтому вскоре я почувствовал, что и ему вот-вот достанется хоть что-то. Я стремился продолжать, а тело желало разрядки, острого мгновения удовольствия. У Роуз были те же проблемы договориться с каменной плотью. Поэтому мы кончили вместе. С криком разочарования, а не победы. С воспоминанием о том, как мы были едины, а стали снова каждый сам собой. Какое счастье, что моя плоть живая, иначе последующие столетия и даже тысячелетия существования свелись бы к непрерывным фрикциям во имя нашей общей Вселенной. Но мое слабое, смертное тело, наделенное даром бесконечной жизни, все-таки требовало отдыха, пищи и даже сна.  
Мы пошевелились, разъединяя наши тела. Миры распались еще в момент оргазма. Я уже не понимал, обнимаю ли я Роуз, или цепляюсь за нее, чтобы не упасть. Снова хотелось умереть. В качестве более мягкого варианта – заснуть.  
\- Хочешь, отнесу тебя домой? – спросила Роуз, видимо, по-настоящему заботясь обо мне.  
А я представил себе картину, как мы появляемся дома голые, и Роуз переносит меня через порог. И я засмеялся. Роуз переливчато хихикала вместе со мной, пока не сообразила, что я уже не могу остановиться. Я икал, захлебывался слюной, у меня начал болеть от напряжения живот, а я все не мог прекратить это. Все напряжение этой странной ночи выходило из меня с каждым судорожным движением диафрагмы. Так я хоронил свое прошлое, свою жизнь. Смехом, а не слезами.  
Я не понял, двигало ли Роуз желание помочь, или ей надоели мои всхлипы и икота, но пара увесистых затрещин вывела меня из этого жуткого состояния. Я с трудом отдышался, одновременно стараясь нащупать руку Роуз. Наши пальцы сплелись. Только так мое существование имело смысл.

 

Глава 4. 

\- Детка! Давай не будем?  
\- Джейк, но это же здорово!  
\- Нет, ну вдруг ты не сдержишься. Да и от яда все опять будет щипать!  
\- Я аккуратно, тебе понравится! Я хороша в этом.  
Снизу донесся звон разбитого стекла, грохот, грубая брань. Звук шагов, уносящихся прочь от дома. Вслед за ними побежал еще кто-то.  
Мы с Роуз, сидевшие в обнимку в гостевой комнате, уныло переглянулись. Прошло две недели с рождения Ренесми. Мы знали, что одним своим видом выводим из себя окружающих. В отдельные неудачные дни мы чувствовали себя прокаженными, от которых все шарахаются. Наверное, нам следовало уехать и начать жить отдельно, но подумать об этом обстоятельно пока не получалось. Если мы были одни, у нас не было времени, чтобы обсуждать это. А если рядом был кто-то еще, то мы либо тратили все силы на то, чтобы сдерживаться, либо выслушивали разное, когда сдержаться не получалось.  
\- Озабоченные придурки! – визг Элис наполнил дом. Как же она не понимает, что с нами происходит? К слову, Эдвард, знавший все наши мысли, ни разу не сказал что-нибудь в упрек. Наоборот, в его взгляде всегда читалось чувство вины. Ведь в тот день, когда он обрел свое счастье, мы все – Роуз, Эммет и я - навсегда распростились с ним, не имея никаких шансов на то, что когда-нибудь нам повезет. Элис же видела в основном внешние проявления – наши прикосновения, поцелуйчики, то, как быстро мы теряли контроль, касаясь друг друга.  
От поцелуев с Роуз у меня снова саднили губы и язык. Все-таки, как она ни берегла меня, ее яд оставался на моей коже. И не только коже. Хотелось спуститься на кухню и напиться молока, избавляясь от неприятных ощущений. И еще пару пачек захватить с собой в душ. Смыть яд с тела. Чудесное свойство молока открылось случайно, когда мы целовались с Роуз на кухне, увлеклись, и мне пришлось выхватить первую попавшуюся емкость из холодильника, чтобы унять жжение. Надо будет поговорить об этом с Карлайлом. Или не надо. Одна мысль о том, что мне сейчас придется спуститься на кухню и выслушивать визгливые упреки Элис, молчаливое порицание остальных… Я задрожал от бессилия.  
\- Надо что-то решать, - зарылась лицом мне в подмышку Розали. - Мы не можем иначе, они не могут это терпеть.  
Ее дыхание приятно холодило мою кожу. Вдоль ребер засновали мурашки. Я сжал ее руку, помассировал пальчики, взял один из них в рот и жадно пососал. Свободной рукой Роуз колдовала уже над молнией моих джинсов.  
\- Детка, ну не здесь же, - простонал я, поднимая бедра навстречу ее руке.  
Розали отдернула обе руки, отсела от меня подальше.  
\- Я же говорю: надо что-то решать, - она сжала кулаки, - как ты думаешь – мы теперь всегда будем такими, или наступит момент, когда мы сможем вести себя нормально?  
\- Я думаю, что в какой-то момент выработается привычка вести себя приличней, чем получается сейчас. Скорее, надеюсь. Ладно, Роуз, не будем дразнить всех, я вниз, молока хлебнуть, - я поцеловал ее в щечку и молниеносно выскочил за дверь, пока она не успела на этот поцелуй среагировать.  
Разумеется, в тот момент, когда я согнулся перед холодильником, доставая вторую пачку молока, меня решили поймать, чтобы повоспитывать в очередной раз.  
\- Джейкоб, ну не может быть, чтобы ты так ненавидел Эммета, чтобы каждый раз заставлять его слушать это!  
\- Элис, - я повернулся к ней, пальцем пробил дырку в пачке и присосался к молоку так, что потекло за шиворот. Она скривилась, наблюдая за моими манерами. – Ты не совсем понимаешь природу наших отношений. Поверь, я не рад происходящему. Но и изменить ничего не могу.  
Видимо, она что-то такое увидела, наконец, в моих глазах, что не стала развивать набившую оскомину тему, а капризно потянула:  
\- Третья упаковка молока за неделю. Тридцать галлонов с лишним. В следующий раз сам поедешь в магазин.  
Расправляясь со второй пачкой подряд, я согласно закивал, ощущая приятные охлаждающие капли на шее и под футболкой. На кухню зашел Карлайл. Приветливо улыбнулся мне и Элис. Коротышка все не могла успокоиться:  
\- Карлайл, скажи мне, как врач, Джейкоб выживет после такого количества молока? Тридцать галлонов за неполную неделю!  
Ну, вот и родился сам собой момент рассказать все ему. Если из этого знания можно вытянуть что-то полезное, то сделает это только он.  
\- Кстати, док, может, это будет вам интересно, - я покраснел, потому что впервые за последние две недели пытался поговорить хоть с кем-то нормально. Не оправдываясь и не нападая. – Молоко нейтрализует ваш яд. На коже, - я краснел как маленький, - во рту. Кхм..  
\- И, как я понял, на слизистых, - Карлайл казался очень сосредоточенным на моих словах. Я только кивнул в ответ. – Спасибо, Джейкоб, это может быть действительно интересным. Я поэкспериментирую в лаборатории.  
\- И, док, - я замялся.  
\- Хочешь выйти поговорить?  
\- Да нет, ничего такого, о чем бы не знали все, док, по легендам любое попадание вашего яда мне в кровь грозит немедленной смертью…, - я снова замялся, не зная, как сформулировать деликатную проблему. Карлайл понимающе кивнул:  
\- Я думаю, если через кожу и слизистые яд до сих пор не подействовал на тебя, то и впредь ты от этого не умрешь. Но вот с укусами и открытыми ранами я бы рисковать не стал. И если чувствуешь, что с молоком легче, продолжай, не дожидаясь моих экспериментов.  
Я нервно кивнул, удивляясь в который уже раз, доводилось ли мне встречаться с людьми, обладающими хоть половиной сострадания и человечности Карлайла.  
\- Вы ведь наверняка думали, почему это произошло? Это дурацкое запечатление? Никогда не описывалось запечатление с кем-то, кого ты уже видал, будучи волком, в смысле, после первого обращения. А Розали я знал давно. Я уж молчу про запечатление на ту, с которой наиболее возможно передать ген оборотня дальше.  
\- У меня есть идея…, - теперь все выглядело так, как будто Карлайл не знал, как сказать дальше. Он с интересом наблюдал, как я вскрываю третью пачку молока. – Знаешь, наверное, я все же потороплюсь с моими опытами по взаимодействию яда и молока. Выглядит это… впечатляюще.  
Я снова начал краснеть. Черт, рядом с Карлайлом так хотелось быть лучше. А теперь я постоянно чувствовал стыд перед ним за наше поведение. Он сделал приглашающий жест рукой в сторону гостиной.  
\- Пойдем, расскажу. Может, ты что-нибудь поправишь в моих рассуждениях.  
Мы сели на диваны напротив друг друга. Через секунду Роуз вихрем ворвалась в комнату и собралась было сесть рядом со мной. Но Карлайл похлопал по дивану рядом с собой и шепнул:  
\- Потерпи, давайте поговорим.  
Я затылком почувствовал напряжение, оглянулся, на улице, за французскими окнами стояли Эммет с Джаспером. Последнему, видимо, пришлось потрудиться. Потому что Эммет выглядел достаточно миролюбиво, а сам Джаспер всклокоченным. Они зашли, Эммет облегченно вздохнул, увидев, что мы с Роуз сидим на расстоянии друг от друга, и тоже сели на диваны. Разумеется, я не успел перевести дыхание, как вся семья сидела тут же, как на совете.  
\- Джейкоб, ты позволишь рассказать мои предположения всем? – нельзя быть таким предупредительным, как Карлайл. Рядом с ним всегда будешь испытывать комплекс неполноценности. Я махнул рукой, соглашаясь. В этом сумасшедшем доме тайны не жили по определению.  
\- Мне кажется, что это запечатление произошло ошибочно, - для меня это было очевидным. Какое такое волшебство волчьей крови может запечатлеть тебя на главном враге? – Я думаю, что запечатление Джейка действительно должно было состояться в этот момент. На новом лице рядом с ним, для улучшения волчьей породы. Но прицел запечатления как будто сбился, и весь заряд угодил в Розали.  
Я не мог понять, о чем он говорит. Какие новые лица? Откуда? Потом понимание стало доходить до меня, и тут я обнаружил, что Эдвард почти незаметно на очень низкой частоте рычит, заслоняя Беллу с Ренесми на руках от меня.  
\- Ренесми?! – почти выкрикнул я. - Новорожденный полувампир – лучшая пара для волка? Что за чушь?  
\- Джейкоб! – успокаивающим тоном проговорил Карлайл, потом на секунду отвлекся на шипящих молодоженов. – Ничего не произошло, ведите себя пристойно! Джейкоб, вспомни, как тебя тянуло к Белле, пока она была беременной. И как Беллу тянуло к тебе, - он перевел взгляд на нее. Белла прикрыла алые глаза, к которым я так и не смог привыкнуть, поджала губы, а потом согласно закивала. – Это так проявлялось твое стремление запечатлеться на Ренесми.  
\- Но что заставило сбиться прицел?  
\- Мы можем только гадать… Не думаю, что механизм запечатления рассчитан на присутствие вампиров рядом. Может, бессмертие, свойства организма, сила, ловкость, да все что угодно.  
\- И вы думаете, что запечатление может всегда сбиваться на вампира, находящегося рядом в такой момент, - идея, мелькнувшая у меня в голове, показалась мне достаточно остроумной.  
\- Вполне возможно, - Карлайл пожал плечами, я набрал воздуха в легкие, чтобы озвучить мою шутку, но тут заметил ужас в глазах Эдварда, который отрицательно качал головой, как будто пытаясь уговорить меня промолчать. С чего бы это?  
\- Чувак, - обратился я к Эммету, - у тебя остается еще шанс подкараулить Лею в момент запечатления. Глядишь, жить станет легче.  
Я захлопнул рот, но было поздно. Шутка казалась остроумной только в моей больной голове. Стоило ее произнести вслух, и она стала оскорбительно-жестокой даже в моих глазах. Все смотрели на меня со снисходительным презрением, а Розали с отвращением. Она-то знала, что пожелать такое существование кому бы то ни было – хуже любого проклятья. А я только что сделал это с Леей, у которой и так проблем хватало, и с Эмметом, которого любила Роуз, и уважал я. Нечасто мне бывало так стыдно в этой короткой жизни.  
\- Прости, - я все-таки выдавил из себя. – Дурацкая шутка.  
Эммет как будто не услышал меня, поглощенный чем-то. В тот момент никто даже не догадался, какого джинна я выпустил своей неумной фразой. 

Глава 5. 

Первый звоночек должен был раздаться у нас в голове, когда Эммет повадился каждый день вроде как охотиться. Все были слишком увлечены воспитанием малышки и попытками не дать нам уединиться в зоне слышимости. Последнее произошло после того, как маленькая предательница начала всем показывать картинку, как мы целовались прямо над ней, разрывая одежду друг на друге. Получался забавный коллаж: лицо умирающей Беллы, улыбающееся лицо Розали, мы, готовые трахнуть друг друга у малышки на глазах. Откуда мы тогда знали, что она все понимает? Но хорошо, что тогда так вовремя ворвалась Элис.  
В общем, всем было чем заняться, а мы с Роуз продолжали обжиматься по углам, не замечая ничего вокруг, пока нас не сгоняли с места снова и снова. В какой-то момент я понял, что мне уже не так стыдно. Да и все начали относиться к этому спокойней. Только вот теперь следили, чтобы мы не научили плохому малышку. А Эммета почти никогда не было дома. Все подумали, если подумали, что ему неприятно смотреть на нас, но никто не задался вопросом, а чем он занят все это время.  
Ответ на незаданный вопрос мы получили очень неожиданно. Мы – это снова Роуз и я. Мы уединялись так часто, как могли. Это было просто сильнее нас, и, по-хорошему, нам следовало придумать что-нибудь для наших свиданий, но времени на это не было, хотя в окрестностях дома Калленов стояла пара строений, которые можно было бы приспособить. Но самый хорошо сохранившийся дом был заново отделан и обставлен семьей для молодоженов. А тратить время и силы на ремонт сарая мне просто не хотелось. И я с трудом мог представить себе, что мы придем туда, например, чтобы покрасить стены, и сможем продолжать это делать дольше пяти минут. Не стоило и заморачиваться. Поэтому наша интимная жизнь протекала на лоне природы. Направление мы выбирали всегда приблизительно одно, и вампиры и моя стая старались туда не соваться.  
Стая, к слову, странно отнеслась к случившемуся запечатлению. Я очень надеялся, что они смогут вернуться к Сэму. Но пока до этого не дошло, и я не мог понять, почему, потому что оборачиваться я перестал, чтобы не доставать Розали запахом псины, а поговорить по душам все как-то не хватало времени.  
Поэтому у меня чуть не остановилось сердце, когда мы валялись с Роуз в траве одним комком вожделеющей плоти, а громкое фырканье в кустах рядом намекнуло нам, что мы здесь не одни. Я всерьез разозлился. Конечно, никто ни о чем не договаривался. Но есть ведь такая вещь как тактичность. Я вскочил, голый, готовый прыгать в кусты и рвать того, кто забыл о приличиях. Голос Леи окатил меня как ледяной водой:  
\- Оденься, Джейкоб, или можешь не одеваться, но я все равно поговорю с тобой сейчас, пока еще ты не готов к очередному раунду со своей пиявкой.  
Розали недовольно зашипела. Она и так с трудом мирилась, что я не мог спариваться непрерывно, в отличие от нее. Но что-то в голосе Леи заставило меня вслушаться в ее слова.  
\- Лея, но ты… какого черта ты не подошла поговорить дома? Почему сейчас?  
\- Блядь, Джейкоб, потому что это единственный шанс заставить тебя выслушать меня. И… Эммет сюда, скорей всего, не пойдет за мной.  
Я еще мог более-менее принять ее логику про «выслушать ее». Действительно, последнее время я был плохим собеседником. Никаким. И не готов был слушать и общаться на серьезные темы. Но вот вторая часть про Эммета…  
Роуз разозлилась от упоминания Эммета и начала одеваться вслед за мной, видимо, чтобы иметь возможность видеть Лею во время разговора. Орать друг другу из кустов было глупо.  
\- При чем тут Эммет-то? – я был крайне удивлен. Лея совершенно игнорировала кровососов, когда ей приходилось общаться со мной вблизи их дома.  
\- При том, что я боюсь его.  
Мы с Роуз удивленно переглянулись. Эммет был, конечно, огромным, громким, но вызывать страх… Скорее уж я бы испугался Джаспера или даже Эдварда.  
\- С чего вдруг? – я хотел перевести все в шутку.  
\- Он преследует меня, - выдохнула Лея, покраснев.  
Чушь какая-то. Зачем она Эммету? Ни за что не поверю, что вдруг потянуло на волчатину. Я глянул на Роуз, она тоже пожала плечами.  
\- В смысле преследует?  
\- Стоит мне покинуть территорию Ла-Пуш, он начинает почти каждый раз бежать за мной. То есть как будто наблюдает издалека, близко не подходит, но и не отстает. Пошла в Форксе в магазин – стоит там у витрины, как будто делать больше нечего. В гости к подружке, сидит в своей машине напротив ее дверей.  
\- А ты у него спрашивала, в чем дело? – задал вопрос я, хотя, вспоминая наш разговор с Карлайлом, начал понимать, что происходит на самом деле. По взгляду Роуз я понял, что и она догадывается.  
\- Да пыталась пару раз – говорит, что у него дела. Но это ведь невозможно, чтобы у него всегда дела были только там, где я? – в ее вопросе чувствовалась паника.  
\- Лея, не переживай, мы с ним поговорим. Он все еще готов прислушаться к Роуз, - я вопросительно посмотрел на нее, она кивнула. – Я думаю, ничего страшного он не задумал. Я обязательно узнаю у него, в чем дело, и расскажу тебе.  
Лея печально, но с надеждой кивала головой, посматривая то на меня, то на Роуз. Я видел вопрос в ее глазах. Она хотела разобраться, что с нами происходит. Что мы чувствуем друг к другу, ведь она так хотела запечатлиться, а в наших глазах она не видела счастья. Но видела, что мы не в силах расстаться. В лоб вопрос она задать стеснялась, а рассказывать ей про волчий ад я не хотел. Как там, у бледнолицых, «да минует ее чаша сия».  
На этом мы разошлись. Вернее, Лея побежала по своим делам, а я вернулся в объятия Роуз. Пока наши руки сдирали одежду с наших тел, нам удалось обсудить, что, судя по всему, отчаявшийся Эммет пытается воплотить в жизнь мою идиотскую идею и ждет ее запечатления. Я в двух словах попытался объяснить Роуз, почему сама Лея считала, что ей это не светит.  
Но тут мы оказались без одежды, и наши рты были заняты друг другом. В особенности мой рот. Едкий яд щипал на языке и на губах, но я не мог отказать себе в том, чтобы увидеть, как приоткрывается дверь в мой рай, в мир, созданный для меня. Я пил ее горечь, чтобы не захлебнуться счастьем, оказавшись в моей персональной Вселенной сразу. Мне нравилось постепенно открывать ее, предчувствуя слияние, пока свет из приоткрытой двери не начинал казаться слишком тусклым, и я одним резким ударом языка по каменному клитору заставлял распахнуться ее как от удара ноги. Протяжный стон Роуз. И вот я на пороге моей Вселенной, звездный ветер заставляет слезиться глаза. Я делаю шаг вперед. Мы снова едины, моя Вселенная и я. Наши центры совмещаются, медленным плавным движением я проникаю в нее. Мне уже страшно, что слияние не может быть вечным, и я, стремясь продлить это время, замираю. Роуз чувствует то же, потому что перестает дышать. И снова мое тело, заботясь о себе, заставляет мои бедра пошевелиться, один толчок, другой. И вот уже заданный ритм приближает меня к нежеланной разрядке. И я начинаю мечтать о том, чтобы как-нибудь полностью раствориться в ее яде, и остаться там, где яркий свет звезд делает существование жизнью.

Глава 6.

Разумеется, мы забыли о нашем обещании поговорить с Эмметом. Он так редко пересекался с нами в доме, что у нас вылетело это из головы. И мы не вспоминали об этом до того самого дня, когда на подъездной дороге мы услышали звук мотора. Все, оказавшиеся в этот момент в доме, переглядывались, пытаясь сообразить, кто же решился сунуться в логово кровососов. А я не мог поверить своим ушам, потому что звук мотора умирающей жестянки Сью я, разумеется, знал, но понять, что ее могло привести сюда, даже не пытался.  
Машина затормозила у входа. Все выглянули в окно, пытаясь быть незаметными, чтобы разобраться в обстановке. За рулем машины сидела Лея, а рядом, на пассажирском сидении был мой отец. Я не видел его с того момента, как убежал к Калленам защищать чрево Беллы, только пару раз говорил по телефону, но это было ужасно, потому что я не мог сосредоточиться либо из-за отсутствия Роуз рядом, либо из-за присутствия. Билли наверняка был обижен, но промолчал, а мне было настолько стыдно перед ним, что я стеснялся даже попросить прощения.  
И вот он здесь. Он поднял голову к окну, увидел меня, его лицо не выражало ничего, как и полагается индейскому вождю. Я выбежал из дома, распахнул дверь машины с его стороны, повалился на колени и уткнулся в него головой.  
\- Прости, пап.  
Не знаю, как он смог расслышать мой шепот, но его шершавая ладонь прошлась по моей щеке, по лбу, погладила по голове, как будто мне снова пять лет.  
\- Это сильнее тебя, ты ни в чем не виноват, сын, - так же тихо выдохнул он. И продолжил нарочито громко, явно для хозяев дома. – Я бы хотел поговорить с твоим отцом, если он будет так любезен, - это он сказал кому-то за моей спиной.  
Я обернулся, сзади меня стояла Роуз. Не успела она ответить, Карлайл был уже рядом, почти без напряжения глядя моему отцу в глаза.  
\- Мистер Блэк, - церемонно начал он. – Могу я пригласить вас в дом?  
\- Может, на поляне за домом, на берегу реки? Если вы не против? Джейкоб, помоги-ка с креслом!  
Я метнулся к багажнику в надежде, что мне доведется услышать и их разговор. Не думал, что возможно появление моего отца здесь. При чем здесь Лея? Лея? И тут я вспомнил наш разговор и в растерянности поймал взгляд Розали. Она выглядела сконфуженной. Ну точно, вампиры ведь ничего не забывают. Если только не запечатлены на волках. А может, и не стоит слышать этот разговор. О чем интересном могут потолковать два старика? Хотя интуиция подсказывала мне тему. Эммет и его поведение. Черт, а Карлайл-то может быть не в курсе. Что-то в глубине души мне подсказало, что виноватым во всем окажусь я. Не так пошутил, не выслушал, пообещал – не выполнил. Как бы смыться-то повежливей.  
Я подкатил коляску отца к большим валунам на берегу. Карлайл сел на камень. Я начал осторожно отходить назад.  
\- Джейкоб, посиди с нами. Поговори, - бесстрастные интонации отца заставляли меня дергаться. Сейчас влетит.  
\- Мистер Каллен, - тон отца стал сугубо официальным.  
\- Карлайл, - тихо поправил его док. – Итак, мистер Блэк?  
\- Билли, - отец неожиданно тепло улыбнулся, как будто услышал какую-то шутку. Карлайл ответил ему еще более широкой озорной ухмылкой. Что происходит?  
\- Итак, Билли?  
\- Лея обратилась ко мне как к старейшине племени. Один из твоих… кхм… детей не дает ей спокойно жить. Сначала, правда, она попросила помочь ей Джейкоба, все же он вожак ее стаи, - убийственный взгляд в мою сторону. - Но я рад, что она доверилась мне. Потому что Эммет уже несколько раз за последние дни пересекал границу, проведенную договором.  
Карлайл вскинулся в шоке. Да, похоже, он и впрямь не в курсе. Лея, до этого прикидывавшаяся еще одним валуном на берегу, зашевелилась, с интересом глядя на дока.  
\- Эммет? Пересекает границу? Преследует Лею? Билли, прости меня за этот вопрос, но ты ничего не путаешь? Лея, ты уверена, что не ошиблась?  
Я почувствовал, что краснею. Я был единственным на поляне, кто мог объяснить все, но тогда пришлось бы напоминать о моей идиотской шутке. Оба сразу просекли, что со мной что-то не так.  
\- Сынок, ты, может быть, знаешь, чем дело?  
\- Знаю, - буркнул я, все еще надеясь, что мне не придется это все рассказывать людям, которых я больше всего уважал. Вопросительные взгляды не дали мне шансов.  
\- Карлайл, ты помнишь тот разговор о запечатлении тогда?  
\- Конечно!  
\- Я еще пошутил, что Эммету стоит подкараулить момент запечатления Леи и сбить прицел на себя.  
\- Какой прицел? – Билли заинтересованно ждал ответа от Карлайла.  
\- Это еще одна идея, что же произошло с Джейкобом и Роуз. Что Джейк должен был запечатлеться на Ренесми, дочь Беллы, но из-за присутствия вампира все сбилось.  
Карлайл неловко пожал плечами, показывая Билли, что это так, игры разума, одна из гипотез, не больше того, но неожиданно наткнулся на хитрый прищур Билли.  
\- Ты что-то знаешь об этом?  
Билли проигнорировал вопрос Карлайла:  
\- Так что там с Эмметом? – спросил он, поворачиваясь снова ко мне.  
\- С тех пор Эммет пытается подкараулить момент запечатления Леи.  
Карлайл со стоном пригнул голову к коленям.  
\- Боже, иногда он слишком простодушен. Кто-нибудь объяснил ему, что этого можно никогда не дождаться?  
\- Я хотел, - слова жгли мне язык. – Но мы… забыли, - не уверен, что последнее слово услышал кто-то кроме моей совести. Я повернул голову. – Прости, Лея.  
Карлайл и Билли переглянулись.  
\- Похоже, что эту безмозглую проблему, - Билли небрежно махнул в мою сторону рукой, – я все-таки перекинул на тебя.  
\- У меня их тут целый выводок, одной больше…  
Черт, это было обидно. Глядя на них, казалось, что встретились два старых друга, всю жизнь растившие детей вместе, в одной песочнице.  
Неожиданно на поляну ворвался Эдвард. Карлайл повернулся к нему, и тот выпалил так быстро, что я с трудом понял:  
\- Сюда идет новый помощник шефа Свона. Чарли заметил, как Билли поворачивает к нам, и теперь боится, что мы не сможем удержаться в рамках закона, но сам не захотел ехать, он ведь до сих пор не понимает, почему мы прячем Беллу. А этот молодой совсем недавно в Форксе, растерян и не знает, чего ждать. Элис ведет его сюда, по пути заговаривая зубы.  
\- Спасибо, что предупредил, - ответил Карлайл, когда из-за угла дома уже показался высокий человек в форме полицейского в сопровождении Элис.  
Эдвард собрался уже было метнуться за деревья, но тут события стали происходить слишком быстро, чтобы даже вампиры успели собраться с мыслями.

 

Глава 7.

Со стороны реки раздался рев и шум воды, как будто нам под бок переехал Ниагарский водопад. Эммет метнулся к Лее, заставив всех, наконец-то, испугаться за ее жизнь. Интересно, вампиры могут сойти с ума? Все уже собрались кидаться на верзилу, чтобы он не смог ничего сделать с Леей, но тот успел схватить ее за плечи, жадно вглядывался ей в глаза и орал так, что закладывало уши:  
\- Смотри мне в глаза, Лея, смотри мне в глаза!  
Новый помощник увидел суету на берегу, выхватил пистолет и побежал к нам. Оставалось надеяться, что издалека он не просек, с какой скоростью тут кое-кто двигался. Блядь, вот пистолет тут сейчас лишнее.  
Лея, со свойственным ей упрямством, назло Эммету стала смотреть по сторонам, пока не заметила фигуру с пистолетом. Он был уже достаточно близко, чтобы мы все увидели высокого брюнета. Тоже индейская кровь, хоть и не чистая. Красавчик. Взгляд Леи скользнул по нему, остановился, но эта сирена Эммет снова заголосил:  
\- Лея, посмотри мне в глаза!  
Я уже готов был рассмеяться. Ну, надо быть таким придурком! Откуда он взялся-то? Судя по всему, сидел в воде под берегом, чтобы все слышать. Вода все еще ручьем лилась с его одежды. Похоже, Лею напрягли эти мокрые объятия, и она, в попытке вырваться, зло уставилась Эммету в глаза.  
Все замерло. Не знаю, как, но все, видимо, почувствовали это. Я знал, что в этот момент происходит в голове Леи, предполагал насчет Эммета. Ну, надо же. Меня полоснуло чувством вины. Как будто, неудачно пошутив несколько дней назад, я напророчил этим двум несчастным тот же ад, в котором сам жил с таким трудом.  
На поляну вернулось движение. Несчастный помощник шерифа, подбежавший к нам, размахивая пистолетом, явно не мог разобраться в происходящем. Издалека он слышал шум и какое-то движение, но, приблизившись, нашел уютную компанию, отдыхающую на берегу журчащей реки. Идиллия, блядь. Упс, я глянул в сторону Леи с Эмметом. Пожалуй, не надо, чтобы он на них смотрел. Хоть это и не общественное место, но… Неужели мы с Роуз выглядели также? Фу! Я начал понимать, почему все с таким энтузиазмом гоняли нас последнее время. Это действительно отвратительно. Волна похоти просто накрывает всех вокруг.  
\- Помощник шерифа Рэд, - представился он. - Шеф Свон направил меня сюда…, - он замялся, уже поняв, что довольно смешно выглядел со своим пистолетом на фоне нашей мирной компании.  
\- Мы знаем, почему шеф направил вас сюда. На самом деле, конфликт давно исчерпан. Даже более того, - приветливо сообщил Билли.  
Все, как по команде, обернулись на Эммета с Леей. Надо было с ними что-то делать. Во всяком случае, до ухода Рэда. Секс в одежде? Журнальное словечко «петтинг» не вполне передавало то, что мы увидели.  
Карлайл и Билли прикрикнули практически хором:  
\- Лея!  
\- Эммет!  
Парочка попыталась расцепиться.  
Розали, подошедшая к нам, с ужасом смотрела то на них, то на меня. Что я видел в ее глазах? Отвращение. Сочувствие. Боль. Желание. Я незаметно сделал шаг в ее сторону. Элис пробормотала:  
\- Потерпите, придурки, и без вас проблем хватает!  
Карлайл убедился, что Эммет держит себя в руках, и обратился к полицейскому:  
\- Мистер Рэд, как видите, все закончилось хорошо. Они поняли, что чувствуют друг к другу, и, поверьте, напряжение между нашими семьями тоже исчезло, - он обвел рукой поляну, чтобы у нового помощника не осталось сомнений.  
Рэд покивал, засмущался, начал отходить в сторону дома, но тут протекла крыша у еще одного участника событий. Не знаю, что ей двигало, но она смогла отцепиться от Эммета, кинулась к помощнику, закричав:  
\- Мистер Рэд! – он остановился, удивленно уставился на нее. – Мистер Рэд! – она вплотную подошла к нему, взяла его за руку. – Вы не представляете, как мне жаль, что это не вы!  
Все начали панически переглядываться. В глазах Леи был такой испуг, что я уверен, мистер Рэд судорожно вспоминал все, чему их учили в полицейской академии по поводу поведения заложников, а также что-нибудь о неустойчивых состояниях личности. Но повел он себя великолепно, только так и можно было с Леей в момент этого странного помутнения. Он взял ее руку в свои, тепло улыбнулся, и сказал:  
\- Очень польщен, мисс. Но я уже семь лет женат, и у меня трое детей.  
Как ни странно, после этих слов из глаз Леи ушел животный ужас. Она недоверчиво посмотрела на него, улыбнулась.  
\- Тогда очень хорошо, что все так произошло!  
Он, все еще не уверенный, как себя вести, попрощался с нами кивками, бросив невнятно:  
\- Доброго вечера!  
Мы тоже что-то промямлили в ответ, и только Лея, радостная, как будто под действием чего-то веселящего, прокричала вслед:  
\- Счастья вам и вашей семье, мистер Рэд!  
Он снова оглянулся, убедился, что мы все не реагируем на поведение Леи, успокоился, кивнул и пошел за дом.  
Стоило ему скрыться, поляна превратилась в гудящий улей. Все спрашивали друг друга о чем-то. Непонятно как, но все не только услышали тихий голос моего отца, но и заткнулись.  
\- Карлайл! Уезжайте, сегодня же!  
\- Но, Билли…  
\- Ты понимаешь, что судьба выбрала лучший вариант, но это не значит, что так будет всегда?  
\- Я не понимаю, о чем ты?  
\- О том, что, несмотря на близость твоего сына, она могла запечатлеться на тебя, на Эдварда, даже на Элис, - Билли говорил тихо, но все склонили головы, как будто слова оглушали их. Картины того, как поменялась бы жизнь семьи, случись такое, о чем рассказал Билли, вставали перед глазами каждого.  
Лея во главе стола по правую руку от Карлайла. Эсми на вершине очередной скалы в ее жизни, но при этом на дне отчаяния. Потому что в этот раз ей не удастся решить проблемы так.  
Белла, прижимающая к себе Ренесми, в ее глазах растерянность и запоздалое понимание того, что она потеряла, став бессмертной.  
Джаспер, распространяющий вокруг себя волны ненависти и ярости.  
Действительно, судьба выбрала лучший вариант. Отец прав. Наверное, Розали для меня тоже лучший выбор, нежели кроха Ренесми. Меня передернуло от мысли о том, что я мог сейчас менять подгузники, истекая слюной. Если с Роуз меня связывает почти исключительно похоть, то что бы я испытывал к малышке? Я в ужасе зажмурился, ища руку Роуз. И только когда я почувствовал ее прохладное прикосновение кончиком пальца, меня покинули эти мрачные видения.  
И я понимал неожиданную радость Леи. Она, наверное, мучилась бы каждый день своей жизни, если бы разрушила семью.  
Карлайл изумленно смотрел на Билли. Мне показалось, что уважение в его взгляде перерастает в восхищение. Он кротко кивнул головой:  
\- Ночевать мы будем уже в другом месте, Билли. Ты прав, - он повернулся к стоящим на поляне вампирам. – Ребята, срочно пакуем вещи. Сюда мы не вернемся никогда больше.  
Карлайл повернулся обратно к отцу, помешкал, но все-таки протянул руку.  
\- Прощай, Билли. Прости, что лишил тебя семьи, - он мотнул головой в мою сторону.  
Билли спрятал руку, но ухмыльнулся:  
\- Нет, Карлайл, пусть молодежь таскает вещи. Давай поговорим, как старик со стариком, вспомним, как трава была зеленее, а птицы пели звонче. Уверен, полчаса не задержат тебя.  
\- Большая честь для меня, вождь, - Карлайл сел рядом с Билли на один из валунов, все остальные пошли в сторону дома. Я потянулся за Роуз, хотя собирать мне было нечего.  
Джейкоб! – голос отца как будто треснул. – Посиди с нами, сынок, не думаю, что мы еще когда-нибудь увидимся. 

Глава 8

\- О чем ты хотел поговорить, вождь?  
\- Хех, Карлайл, хоть тебе и триста лет, а ты все так же тороплив, как и любой бледнолицый. Жаль, что мы не можем с тобой посидеть перед телевизором, посмотреть какой-нибудь матч под баночку-другую пива. Как мы это любим делать с отцом Беллы.  
Он зыркнул на меня, когда я дернулся.  
\- Билли, ты ведь даже старался не оказываться рядом со мной, что случилось?  
\- Знаешь, Карлайл, иногда этот мир поворачивается к тебе таким местом, что самым надежным становится старый враг. Тем более, ты теперь будешь моему сыну за отца, не хочу, чтоб ты вымещал на нем былые обиды.  
Билли выразительно подмигнул, показывая, что это была шутка, но мне показалось, что где-то в глубине его глаз уже прятались слезы. Как, впрочем, и в моих. Отец достал из кармана какой-то сверток.  
\- Я знаю, Карлайл, что ты вряд ли сможешь разделить со мной это удовольствие, но раздели со мной хоть ритуал. Порадуй старика.  
И тут я понял, что у него в руках была трубка, которую сейчас он деловито и со знанием дела набивал табаком и раскуривал.  
\- Вещь дорогая. Досталась от предков, попробуй не испортить ее своим ядом, Карлайл!  
\- Я постараюсь не пускать слюни, Билли, - Карлайл с удовольствием подыгрывал моему отцу. Жаль, что столько лет они потратили на предрассудки.  
\- Постарайся, - сурово покивал головой отец, передавая собеседнику трубку.  
\- Так о чем ты хотел поговорить, Билли?  
\- А ты, Карлайл? Разве нет темы, которую ты хотел бы обсудить именно со мной?  
\- Ты знаешь, что я многое знаю об этом мире. Но есть вещи, что и меня ставят в тупик.  
\- Запечатление?  
\- Да, Билли, а главное, почему стало возможным запечатление волка с вампиром. И почему ребята в резервации так счастливы, если их затрагивает это, а лица Джейкоба и Роуз какие угодно, но не счастливые. И почему с вампиром запечатление получилось взаимным?  
Теперь я был уверен, что наши легенды не говорили нам всего. И был рад, что меня оставили послушать их разговор. Я заметил, что Роуз уже третий раз пробежала вдоль дома с нашей стороны. Меня потянуло к ней, но я не хотел пропустить все интересное, о чем расскажет отец.  
\- Позови свою подружку, Джейкоб. Только постарайтесь вести себя прилично, - отец с улыбкой смотрел на меня, когда я снова отвлекся на ее стройный силуэт. Я помахал ей рукой, и она тут же метнулась ко мне. Мы сели в обнимку на большой валун, но присутствие отцов сдерживало нас. Билли внимательно рассматривал Роуз, а потом неожиданно сказал:  
\- А судьба тебе улыбнулась! Она у тебя красивая, - Роуз после этих слов уткнулась мне в плечо, и я почти почувствовал, как она могла бы покраснеть. – И в машинах разбирается. Пожалуй, с ней тебе будет интересней, чем с той крошкой, - он неопределенно мотнул головой в сторону дома.  
Я понимал, что это больше слова поддержки, нежели правда. Этакое «соболезную», от которого никто никогда не воскресает и не избавляется от боли. Но мне было приятно слышать это про Роуз. Я потянулся поцеловать ее, но отец тут же строго рявкнул:  
\- Отставить! Нам еще поговорить надо. А вам, ребятки, стоит это услышать. Давай, Карлайл, все твои вопросы по порядку.  
\- Почему возможно запечатление оборотня с вампиром?  
\- А почему нет? Вспомни, что волки оборачиваются, если рядом появляются вампиры. Может быть, это свидетельство более глубокой связи между нашими видами?  
\- Отец! Но легенды…, - Билли недовольно посмотрел на меня.  
\- Ты меня огорчаешь сынок. Почему ты думаешь, что легенды правдивы?  
\- Но…, - я начал терять ориентиры в этом разговоре, а он еще и не начался.  
\- Сынок, ведь ты же сам вожак. Что тебе надо, чтобы тебя слушались? Особенно в человеческом обличье?  
\- Вера в мои слова.  
\- Правильно, если легенда передается из поколения в поколение, то ей верят все, для кого она придумана. Но вот зачем она придумана? Легенды, сынок, - это газеты древности. Способ формировать общественное мнение. Я честно не знаю, почему мы когда-то поссорились с вампирами, но наши предки очень тщательно поработали над тем, чтобы идея мира никогда не пришла больше в голову. Хотя, если подумать, в этих сказках постоянно что-то не сходится. Надо только уметь правильно задавать вопросы.  
\- Отец, то есть вы нам все время врали?  
\- Не хами старшим, - ворчливо запыхтел Билли. – Я бы сам считал легенды просто сказками, если бы не видел деда волком.  
\- Но, судя по всему, про запечатление ты все-таки знаешь больше, чем рассказывал нам, - меня разрывало на части осознание того, что в мою, похоже, последнюю встречу с отцом я ругаюсь с ним. Мне было стыдно перед ним и Карлайлом, но мое отсутствующее будущее заставляло меня кидать эти упреки, перебивая доктора.  
\- Да, сын, про запечатление мне действительно известно больше, чем всем вам. Но поверь мне, и в страшном сне я не мог предположить, что это возможно с вампиром. И что это будет взаимно и так… сокрушающе. И поэтому вы все сегодня уедете отсюда, и не вернетесь никогда, чтобы ген оборотней больше не проявлялся у наших детей, чтобы они не мучились во власти запечатления.  
\- Мучились? – Карлайл, оказывается, с интересом прислушивался к нашей перебранке.  
\- Да, Карлайл, мучились. Именно поэтому, Джейкоб, я позвал тебя, чтобы ты услышал это и, возможно, обрадовался, что ты видишь, где правда, а где ложь. В отличие от ребят из стаи Сэма.  
Моя голова не могла обработать все это. Расставание с отцом и родной землей, которое даже никто не подумал поставить под вопрос. Для всех было ясно, что я еду с ними. А если бы я захотел остаться? Почему никто даже не спросил об этом? Отец, который делал вид, что не теряет сына навеки. Шутит какие-то шутки с Карлайлом. Какие-то тайны и лживые легенды, на которых нас воспитывали. Все это было обидно и страшно. Меня вычеркнули. Отовсюду. Из родного племени. Из моей семьи. Из моего дома. Из списка оборотней. Есть только одно, что еще мирит меня с существованием – моя Вселенная, Розали, белобрысая пиявка, которую я почти ненавижу, но не могу потерять. Что же не так с этим запечатлением? Я вспоминал счастливое лицо Сэма, Джареда, даже Квила. Даже мудозвон Пол был счастлив быть рядом с моей сестрой. И их любимые, жадно ловящие взгляды волков своей жизни. Почему мне отказано в этом?  
\- Дело в том, Джейкоб, что запечатление остальных точно такое же, как и твое. Ничем не отличается. Запечатление – не любовь. Это просто тяга к тому, кто назван тебе судьбой. И если ты любил кого-то до этого, никуда это не денется.  
\- Тогда почему?..  
\- Все так по-разному? – я смог только кивнуть в ответ. И отец продолжил. – Вслушайся в само слово «запечатление». Вся эта тяга – к той, какая она есть в момент запечатления. Но люди меняются. В тот момент, когда она видит впервые глаза волка, затуманенные новым представлением о мире, в центре которого теперь находится она, ее взгляд на этот мир меняется. Она начинает по-другому смотреть на жизнь, на окружающих, потому что, увидев это в глазах мужчины, она не может остаться прежней. А он, глядя, как меняется она, тоже смотрит на свое отношение к ней чуть-чуть по-новому. То есть девушка, на которую произошло запечатление, почти сразу перестает быть ей, но она – самое близкое к тому идеалу, вокруг которого все помыслы запечатленного волка. И они начинают быть вместе, потому что она становится зеркалом его тяги, но их отношения меняются каждый день. И они очень бережны друг к другу, потому что они так и не получили объект своего запечатления в том виде, в каком хотели бы. Но пытаются интуитивно сделать все, чтобы это получить. Поэтому мы видим счастливые пары. Еще бы! Ведь легенды предков говорят им, что они дважды отмечены судьбой. Оборотни, защитники племени, да еще и нашли свою идеальную половинку. Они очень стараются почувствовать себя счастливыми. Вот зачем мы так тщательно следили, чтобы вы знали и помнили эти легенды. Чтобы у вас не было сомнений в своем предназначении. Чтобы никто из вас не догадался, что вас догнало самое страшное проклятие наших предков. Не только жизнь в двух спорящих телах, но и пустая связь с женщиной, которую вы считаете волшебной судьбой сильнее любви.  
Я почувствовал, как губы Розали сцеловывают слезы с моих щек. Мне не было стыдно. Да, Билли расставил все по местам. Понятно, почему моя связь с Розали гораздо сильней. Она не меняется. Особенно неизменным остается тело. Мысли, эмоции все же способны оказать на нее влияние. Но тело не изменит уже ничто. Поэтому моя тяга особенно сильна к ее телу. И да, я был благодарен судьбе, что моя жизнь не стала хотя бы бесконечным самообманом. Игрой в любовь до гроба. 

 

Эпилог

Через несколько часов я сидел за рулем шикарного кабриолета Розали. Приятный бонус к моему нелепому существованию. Мелькание деревьев по обе стороны дороги, проплывающие мимо поселки. Такая обычная жизнь. Такая желанная жизнь.  
Перед моим мысленным взором все еще были глаза моего отца в момент прощания. Он так и не позволил ни одной слезе скатиться по щеке. Проклятие. Проклятие предков.  
Видимо, мое дыхание стало другим, потому что Розали прикоснулась к моей руке и спросила:  
\- Хочешь, я поведу, малыш?  
Я помотал головой, но руку ее не отпустил. Грудь перестала сжиматься. Комок в горле растворился. Пока я рядом с Роуз, я все еще нужен. Почти жив.  
И, глядя на пролетающий за окном машины пейзаж, я начал молиться за тех, для кого этот мир все еще имел смысл. Я молился за ребят из моего племени, маленьких и еще не рожденных. Я молился злому волчьему богу моего народа, доброму бородатому богу бледнолицых. Всем богам, которых я мог вспомнить. О том, чтобы никогда больше не сработала магия крови и не обрекла кого-то из них на жизнь без выбора и без любви.


End file.
